Mom! I'm On TV!
by nld200xy
Summary: Doofenshmirtz makes a special remote to stop emergency broadcasts from interrupting his shows only for it to backfire and suck him into the TV, causing a chain of events that has the same effect on the Flynn household. Will the people and platypus be able to escape the TV world and return to their own? Read and find out.


Mom! I'm On TV!

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Phineas and Ferb or its characters.

It was yet another bright sunny day in Danville as Phineas and Ferb weren't outside lying under the usual tree but rather sitting in front of the TV watching cartoons. During this time, their sister Candace came by and looked suspiciously at them asking, "What are you two up to?" Phineas replying, "Oh, hey, Candace, we're just watching TV," Candace frowning and remarking, "Well, you'd better make it quick because Jeremy's coming over to watch a romantic movie with me and we need the TV for that!"

With that, the two brothers sighed and turned the TV off, Ferb stating, "Oh well, it was a re-run anyway," the two exiting the room as Candace barked, "And don't you dare do anything out back while Jeremy and I are getting closer, you hear me!?"

With that, the two went into the back yard as Phineas said, "Now what are we gonna do? Watching cartoons was supposed to take up our entire morning today," the two thinking about this as Phineas rubbed his chin saying, "If only we had another TV so we won't have to compete for the TV," the boy's eyes going wide as he snapped his fingers exclaiming, "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

A dead silence filled the air as Ferb reached into his pocket, handing Phineas the script as he said, "Oh, right, almost forgot," clearing his throat and asking, "Where's Perry?"

At that moment, Perry, the family's pet platypus, was sneaking about wearing a secret agent hat as he opened a part of the wall that had a series of wires behind it, pulling on the cable cord a couple of times as a trap door opened up under him. With that, the platypus fell down a shaft into the chair in his office, the big screen turning on as the gruff face of Major Monogram was there to greet him.

"Good morning, Agent P," the man said, "We recently got word that Doctor Doofenshmirtz has recently purchased a big flat-screen TV and an old VHS player. Seriously, who buys those anymore?" Carl replying, "I do," Monogram remarking, "Not now, Carl," before facing the platypus again adding, "Go and see what he's up to," Perry giving an army salute before entering an elevator and taking off.

During this time, Phineas had brought a bunch of metal parts out from the garage, Ferb carrying a bag of power tools when their neighbour, Isabella, entered their back yard saying, "Hi, Phineas, whatcha doin?"

"We're building our own TV," Phineas replied, "We figured since Candace is using the TV inside, we should make our own and put it outside so we can enjoy the fresh air while watching," Isabella asking, "Sounds great, but what if it rains?" the boy replying, "Not to worry. That's why we installed a giant umbrella to protect us," the boy pressing a button as a huge umbrella rose up out of the ground, spreading itself over the seats and TV.

Before they could bring it back down, Candace was walking by talking on the phone with her boyfriend Jeremy when she noticed the back yard suddenly getting dark before turning to light again, Candace saying, "Hold on, Jeremy," covering the phone and glaring outside to see Phineas and Ferb once again building something as she said, "Sorry, but I'm gonna have to hang up now," Jeremy on the other end replying, "Must be really import-" only for Candace to hang up before he could finish his sentence, the boy standing there silently for a while before shrugging and carrying on with a DVD case in his free hand.

Candace proceeded to run outside, marching toward Phineas and asking, "What are you two up to?" Phineas replying, "Ferb and I are making our own TV," Candace blinking before asking, "Well, why don't you build it inside? Furthermore, don't you have a TV in your room?" all going silent as Ferb said, "She does have a point, you know," Phineas replying, "That TV's only for playing video games, though."

"Well, whatever the reason, you two are so busted!" Candace exclaimed before running inside only to see that her mother, Linda, had taken off, the girl turning to her father, Lawrence, asking, "Where did mom go?" the man replying, "Oh, she went off to visit her friend Charlene. They're going to watch the cooking channel together and try making the recipes," Candace rolling her eyes before pulling out her cellphone saying, "I don't have time for this," calling up her mother as Linda was driving to Charlene's, hearing her cellphone ring as she pulled it out saying, "Hey, Candace, I'm sorry, but I can't come home to disprove another crazy theory of yours. Charlene and I have been planning a get-together for a while now," the woman hanging up as Candace fumed, sighing, "Whatever, it's not like this is the worst thing they've ever made."

All the while, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz was sitting in his headquarters watching TV when his robot, Norm, walked over and handed him a bucket of popcorn saying, "Would you like a soda to go with that?" the professor replying, "Eh, why not?" only for his show to be interrupted by a news report about a drowning cat, Doofenshmirtz smirking and saying, "I think not," the man pressing his remote as a beam came from the end of it, hitting the TV as the news report was cut off to go back to his own show.

Perry entered at that exact moment, Doofenshmirtz asking, "Norm, who just entered? I don't wanna get up to see," Norm replying, "It's your nemesis, sir," the doctor saying, "Oh, Perry the Platypus," the agent blinking as the man added, "I'm just watching TV right now, Perry the Platypus, but if you're free to join me if you want. I'm watching my favorite show about a super genius mouse who's always trying to take over the world and failing in every episode. I like it because I can relate so much."

Perry blinked before shrugging and walking over, taking a seat next to Heinz as the mouse on the screen said, "With this new invention of mine, I will be able to take over the world," a dumb mouse next to him replying, "Gee, that sounds rather dangerous, Nork!" Heinz sighing, "That dumb mouse makes me glad I don't have a sidekick," Norm asking, "But what about me, sir?" Doofenshmirtz remarking, "Quiet, Norm, I'm trying to watch TV!"

At that moment, the show was interrupted by another message as Doofenshmirtz zapped the TV again, Perry's eyes going wide with shock as the doctor chuckled and explained, "Oh, this. This is my Emergency Broadcast Stop-Inator!" the platypus blinking as the doctor proceeded to say, "Something that annoys me so much is when I'm trying to watch my favorite television shows only for them to be interrupted by an emergency broadcast. It's especially annoying when I'm trying to record the show so I can watch it again later. So I made this special remote so that every time an emergency broadcast comes on, I simply zap the screen and the broadcast stops, plain and simple. Of course, it effects every other TV, not just mine, but hey, who likes emergency broadcasts, am I right?"

Perry simply frowned and folded his arms, Doofenshmirtz groaning, "Oh, how predictable, you of all people have a problem with it just because I'm stopping people from seeing important news bulletins!" the platypus nodding before snatching the remote from the doctor as he spat, "GIMME THAT REMOTE!" trying to take it back only for the agent to get up, challenging the doctor to try and get it.

"Oh, that's how it is, is it!?" the doctor remarked, pulling out a pair of nun-chucks saying, "Neat, huh? I got these free in a box of cereal," the man charging at the platypus with them only for Perry to use the Emergency Broadcast Stop-Inator as a shield, causing Doofenshmirtz to break it as he spat, "Look what you made me do! Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" a strange energy emanating from the parts as Perry and Doofenshmirtz stared with worry, the doctor saying, "Funny, it's not supposed to do that."

During this time, Candace was sitting down with Jeremy after he'd popped his DVD into the player, resting his arm on the girl's shoulder and saying, "This is nice, just the two of us watching a movie together," Candace saying, "Yeah... now I'm glad I decided to stop caring about busting my brothers today."

At this moment, Phineas and Ferb had finished their TV as their other friends, Buford and Baljeet were there to watch cartoons with them, Buford saying, "Alright, hurry it up. The newest episode of My Pretty Unicorn is about to start," the others staring at him as the bully blinked, folding his arms with a tough look adding, "It is so a manly show," Baljeet still staring at him as he rose his fist and grunted, "You'd better agree with me, squirt!"

At this moment, the energy coming from the Emergency Broadcast Stop-Inator hit Heinz's TV as he panicked, "THAT BETTER NOT HAVE DESTROYED IT!" a flash of light coming from the TV and sucking the platypus and the mad doctor into it, the force of them entering causing a big backlash causing the TV to fly backwards, hitting the side of Doofenshmirtz's balcony, the energy coming from its antenna and hitting Phineas and Ferb's TV right after they'd turned it on, the beam coming out and sucking all five kids in as well.

All the while, Candace was enjoying her time with Jeremy when the energy shot out of the other TV, hitting the one inside the house as Candace frowned, getting up and saying, "Oh, those boys are so..." the TV sucking her and Jeremy into it, the energy fading and stopping there.

At this moment, the two lovers were now trapped in the movie they had been watching, the leading boy and girl stopping their kiss as the boy asked, "Do you mind?" Candace laughing nervously and saying, "Sorry," Jeremy blinking and asking, "What just happened?"

Candace folded her arms and replied, "I don't know, but I'm certain Phineas and Ferb had something to do with this!"

All the while, Phineas, Ferb and their friends were all inside the cartoon they'd been watching, Phineas saying, "Wow, I didn't think the TV would be able to suck us into the shows," Ferb shrugging Baljeet asked, "What show are we in, anyway?" noticing a group of unicorns standing around, talking amongst one-another while giggling every now and then, Buford squealing like a schoolgirl as Isabella smiled, saying, "We're in My Pretty Unicorn!" Baljeet, Phineas and Ferb making gagging motions as Buford shook his fist at them.

At this moment, Doofenshmirtz and Perry were in the lab of the mouse duo from the show they were watching, the smart mouse saying, "That's funny, I don't remember activating my servant creator," the dumb mouse asking, "What's that, Smart Guy?" pointing at Perry, the platypus blinking as Doofenshmirtz squealed like a schoolgirl, pulling out a pen and paper asking, "May I please have your autograph?"

Phineas noticed a bunch of windows leading to other channels as he suggested, "Maybe if we go from channel to channel, we can find a show that'll provide us with a way out," Buford saying, "Uh, you guys go on ahead. I'll inspect this channel," Baljeet folding his arms and stating, "My respect for you has gone down immensely," the Indian boy going to the Science Fiction channel.

"Yeah, good luck finding answers here," Phineas replied as Isabella pouted in disappointment, wanting to go with Phineas but also being a fan of the show herself. Still, her love for Phineas was too strong, the girl following him to the Action Adventure channel, Ferb headed to the Mystery channel.

During this time, Doofenshmirtz glared at Perry and said, "Don't give me that look! This is totally your fault for smashing the Emergency Broadcast Stop-Inator!" the platypus rolling his eyes and noticing a window to another channel, jumping into it as the professor said, "Oh, I get it, another channel may have a portal out of here. In that case, I'll go my own way and find it before he does and after that, I'll close the portal thus trapping him inside the television forever!" the smart mouse replying, "I must say, you think rather big. Ever thought of helping me take over the world?" Doofenshmirtz smiling and replying, "That would be a dream come true, but I have my own tri-state area to conquer," the doctor leaving to head to another channel.

During this time, Candace looked around as Jeremy watched the couple from the movie making out, Candace looking around grunting, "Alright, where did those little snots run off to?" Jeremy shrugging and replying, "Maybe they're on another channel," the girl smiling and hugging her boyfriend squealing, "Oh, Jeremy, you're so smart!" Jeremy shrugging and replying, "It's just common knowledge," Candace taking him by the arm and shouting, "Come on, let's go!" dragging him off to another channel.

At that moment, Phineas and Isabella found themselves in the middle of a forest where a hunter ran by him, being chased down by a T-Rex as Phineas joined him asking, "Hey, do you know a way to get out of the TV?" the man shrugging and replying, "Not sure if I can help you there!" the T-Rex trying to bite Isabella as she barely dodged, shouting, "Ugh, this guy needs a breath mint!"

During this time, Ferb was looking through a film noir-type detective show, walking over to a man on the street sporting detective gear and holding up a picture of a portal, the man shrugging before pointing to a mafia boss' headquarters. Ferb shook the man's hand and headed there.

Baljeet was on a spaceship now wearing space gear as he walked over to the captain, saying, "Oh, Captain Kurt, I am such a huge fan of your work!" the captain turning and asking, "Excuse me... pint-SIZED man, but do I KNOW you?"

All the while, Buford was joining the unicorns for tea made from apple juice, taking a sip with one finger and saying, "This tea is simply delightful. Thank you very much, Nightsky Twinkle," the unicorns giggling as a purple one replied, "Don't mention it, Buford. Now tell us more about you human types," a blue one adding, "Also tell me more about your bullying skills! I could learn a thing or two from you!" Buford chuckling and saying, "Oh, stop, you flatter me too much."

During this time, Doofenshmirtz was one the ballet channel as he asked, "Okay, what am I doing here?" a ballet instructor asking, "What are you doing out of costume? Put your ballet uniform on now! We're just about to start the Nutcracker Suite."

All the while, Perry was on one particular channel where a big pack of Australian animals was headed towards a big rock, an old kangaroo hopping up onto the top of the rock, two platypi standing there with proud smiles on their faces, the kangaroo reaching into her pouch and holding up Perry, the platypus staring at the crowd of animals before letting out a growling noise.

All the while, Candace and Jeremy had stumbled upon the high school drama channel as a tough guy walked over to Jeremy saying, "Hey, girl, dump this loser and come with me," Jeremy frowning and retorting, "I don't think so, pal!" the tough guy picking him up by his collar and remarking, "What's now, shrimp?" Candace screaming before fuming, growling, "HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND, YOU JERK!" the girl walking up to him and kicking him in the shin, the boy crying, "MY ONE WEAKNESS!" a cheerleader running over to him asking, "Oh, Damien, are you okay? I'm so sorry I broke up with you two days ago!" the boy saying, "It's okay," the two sharing a kiss as Candace sighed, "Next channel, please."

While each person went along his/her way, Doofenshmirtz started to dance as he sang to the melody, "I have to say this is not much fun! All I wanted was a place that I could run!" the man then performing a splits before getting up and twirling with his hands over his head adding, "All my years I've been trying to take over that darn tri-state and every time destiny comes in asking for a date!" the crowd cheering.

All the while, Phineas and Isabella were swinging from vines, landing on various dinosaur's backs singing, "This is so much fun, this is quite a ride! Watch us travel through dangerous lands, our hearts full of pride!"

Phineas landed on the head of a brontosaurus singing, "We need to stay focused and find a way back home," Isabella adding, "But as long as I'm with you, I don't mind this need to roam!" the two then landing atop the head of a T-Rex, hopping away just in time to avoid being eaten before grabbing onto the neck of a dinosaur, spinning around it while singing, "We're adventurers while we're on TV, such a great environment to be! We're strong, we're skilled, we're agile, on TV we are certainly not fragile!" the two leaping off of the neck and landing on a Triceratops' back.

All the while, Ferb had presented his case to the mob boss who snapped his fingers, his men coming together and snapping their fingers melodically as the boss sang, "So you come to me for answers without knowing to whom you speak. You think I'm gonna answer? You're too mild-mannered and weak. Just back off, go home, vamoose, I got better things to do. I gotta take a few hits, do some favours and find myself a soul mate too," Ferb replying, "Helping me could be a favour," the boss saying, "In that case, I'll tell you whatever you want."

During this time, Baljeet was flying through space with Kurt looking for a portal as he sang, "Look at me, I'm flying across the sky in the big flying vessel known as the Floating Pie!" Kurt joining in while the two added, "We will find the answers that we seek as long as we search far and wide, and we'll do it with our vast knowledge and pride!" Kurt blinking and saying, "You know, this... breaking out... into song and dance is ACTUALLY quite fun."

Meanwhile, Perry was walking along saying to himself, "I need a find a way out of here," the platypus gasping, "My word, I have human speech here, and I'm voiced by Broadway sensation Matthew Broderick," the platypus then clearing his throat while singing, "They say I'm just a platypus and I don't do a lot. But is that suspicion correct? Absolutely not," a group of other animals joining into his dance while he continued, "I'm not just a mindless house pet there just to amuse, no, I'm a secret agent, fighting evil is my muse!"

"Are you really sure you should be saying this now?" asked one of the animals in song, Perry shrugging and replying, "Hey, I had to use this voice somehow!"

All the while, Candace carried on until she found herself on the cooking channel, remembering that her mother and Charlene were tuned into it, Linda blinking and saying, "Hey, look, my daughter's on TV," Charlene replying, "Wow, you must be proud."

Candace immediately looked at the screen shouting, "Mom! If you're listening to this, Phineas and Ferb built something that sent me into the TV!" Linda sighing, "How embarrassing," Charlene shrugging and replying, "My daughter does this a lot too. She always goes on about how my ex-husband is evil," Linda no longer feeling like cooking and flipping the channel to the teen drama station, Doofenshmirtz now there as he was crying with a female Science teacher next to him, the doctor sniffing, "It's just so unfair! I try so hard to take over the tri-state area but Perry the Platypus always beats me up and Charlene refuses to come back into my life!" the teacher patting him on the shoulder, Charlene blinking as her daughter Vanessa came downstairs and said, "Hey, mom, dad's on TV," Charlene replying, "I see that, honey. I have to say, I didn't expect him to play a part in a high school show," Vanessa slapping her forehead, realizing her mother simply thought all that stuff Heinz said was part of the script.

After a little more searching, Ferb eventually found the portal out as he pulled out his cellphone, giving the others a conference call, not even having to say anything as all four of the others hurried to where he was, the portal being located in a garbage disposal.

Buford let out a sigh and said, "Dang it, Ferb, I was just about the find out the true meaning of friendship," Baljeet saying, "I don't even know you anymore," Phineas stating, "Well, come on, guys, it's been fun but going into the TV was not part of the plan."

Just as the two were about to enter, Candace and Jeremy had taken a portal right over the disposal, falling into the portal home as they appeared in the TV room, Jeremy saying, "Well, that was convenient," Phineas and the others coming out as well, Candace glaring and saying, "You are so busted for sending me into the TV!" Phineas replying, "Oh, that wasn't us. The TV did that one its own," Candace blinking as she asked, "You seriously don't know how that happened?" Perry also coming out as Phineas smiled and stated, "Oh, there you are Perry."

With that, everyone had escaped from the TV world and all was back to normal save for Doofenshmirtz who was on a date with the teacher from earlier saying, "You know, I've never met anyone this understanding before. How's about we leave this place together and get married?" the woman sighing, "It can't work. I'm just a fictional character," Heinz sighing, "Well, can you at least tell me the name of the actress who plays you?" the woman replying, "I could, but she's not evil," Doofenshmirtz planting his face into the table.


End file.
